


Free Use

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Renben Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cumdump, Dirty Talk, Free Use, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Sloppy Seconds, Sort Of, Spitroasting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: A day in the life of Ben Solo - free use cumslut of the Knights of Ren.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Ben Solo, Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Series: Renben Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679722
Comments: 35
Kudos: 202





	Free Use

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what it sounds like lmao
> 
> (Also if you followed the renben series here, reading them all as one story, note that this is a modern au and is thus unrelated)

Ben was bent over, gazing into the fridge and trying to lower his breakfast standards enough that something inside would appeal to him, when hands grabbed him by the hips. His loose sweat pants were dragged down over his ass and Ben hummed, turning to see who it was. Much as he’d gotten to know each set of hands very well in these last few weeks, he still couldn’t guess them by feel alone.

“Hey Trudgen,” Ben said, watching with only mild curiosity as Trudgen slid a finger into him.

“Hey Ben,” Trudgen replied with disinterest, clearly more concerned with Ben’s ass than anything he had to say.

Apparently Ben must have been prepped enough – of course he was, he _always_ was these days – because Trudgen pulled his finger out and instead freed his cock. He spat on Ben’s ass, an unnecessary addition with how much lube Ben had stuffed in himself right after he’d woken up, and then shoved his cock in, his hands gripping tight on Ben’s hips as he started to thrust. Ben braced himself against the fridge, panting a bit as Trudgen rutted into him.

There was little finesse in the thrusts that shook Ben’s body, but Ben didn’t care. That’s not what this was about, anyway. They didn’t move either, just stayed there, Ben still half-way into the open fridge as Trudgen grunted, picking up the pace. Behind him, Ben heard someone else come into the kitchen and put some dishes in the sink, though he couldn’t see who. It didn’t matter; this was a normal occurrence now.

Ben moaned when Trudgen slammed his hips forward hard with a moan, pleasant warmth filling Ben’s ass as Trudgen came. He then pulled out and they both sighed at the loss. A slap to Ben’s ass was the only offer of thanks and then Trudgen was gone, headed somewhere else in the house. Ben pulled up his pants and then resumed his food search, finally setting on some leftover fried rice that was just on the cusp of still being edible.

It had been a couple of months now since Ben had moved in with Ren and his six roommates, known as the Knights of Ren, when they were out on their motorcycles. His parents would likely refer to them as the ‘bad crowd’ Ben had fallen in with, would blame them for everything that had happened regarding the circumstances of his moving out – or, perhaps, it might have been more accurate to say his ‘running away’. Ben knew they’d probably influenced him somewhat, sure, but that wasn’t the whole story.

No, that had started with his academic advisor Snoke, then Ren had come into the picture, and then there was the already troubled relationship he had with his family. Ben didn’t like to dwell on the details – Ren was a big advocate of not regretting anything and Ben was trying to take his advice on that – but he sometimes couldn’t help thinking about it. About dropping out, burning down his uncle’s small school, running away, and then ending up crashing with Ren since he had nowhere else to go.

Ren had opened his door to Ben, thankfully. After a few weeks of it being abundantly clear Ben had no plans regarding what to do next, Ren had given him an ultimatum: Ben needed to contribute something. And thus he was given a choice between money, which would mean Ben would have to find a job, or his body. That was the choice: either he paid rent or he let Ren and every one of his roommates fuck him however they liked, whenever they liked.

Ben had grown up with a certain amount of privilege. He’d had one job in his teens that had only lasted two weeks before a simultaneous quitting and firing had ended it. Much as his parents had wanted him to get another, he hadn’t needed the money with how much his family had, so he’d simply never bothered to look. He’d figure it out after university, or at least that was his plan – and, of course, getting a degree was also the requirement for him to claim the inheritance left by his grandparents. By dropping out, he’d lost access to that, too, unless he decided to go back.

It was an easier choice than it probably should’ve been. Ben figured if he ever got tired of being the free use slut for all seven others in the house, well, he could still get a job or something. It hadn’t happened yet, though, and Ben was starting to think it never would.

After getting his food, Ben settled on the couch to eat it, deciding it smelled edible enough. He flipped mindlessly through the TV channels and went with some action movie that would be just engaging enough to amuse him while he ate. Ben’s cock was a little chubby from Trudgen fucking him, but he ignored it. He didn’t always come and that was probably for the best, given how much sex he had these days. Someone would get him off at some point.

After he was done eating and was mindlessly browsing his phone, Ap’lek came to join him on the couch. “Mind if I change the channel?”

“Go ahead.” Ben hadn’t been watching it anyway.

Ap’lek nodded and turned on something that looked like a nature documentary. “I find things like this relaxing.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, but only made an affirmative sound. Of the group, Ap’lek was certainly the most esoteric, even leaning into spirituality sometimes. He always had interesting opinions on things, though, and Ben enjoyed talking to him, even if Ben wasn’t always interested in the topic itself.

Ap’lek watched in silence, so Ben continued scrolling through social media, thinking he should get up and do something, he just wasn’t sure what yet. His thoughts were cut off, however, when Ap’lek reached over and starting rubbing at Ben’s cock. It was a casual movement, like absentmindedly petting a nearby cat. Ap’lek’s eyes still hadn’t left the screen.

Ben shifted a bit to spread his legs, giving Ap’lek better access, and it didn’t take him long to get hard. He couldn’t focus on anything else, his breathing getting heavy as Ap’lek continued to toy with him through his pants. He needed _more_. His hips jerked up against Ap’lek’s hand without him meaning to and Ben moaned softly.

“Shhh,” was all Ap’lek said and then he reached inside Ben’s pants, pulling his cock out into the open.

If Ben thought that meant he was going to get some relief, he was going to be sorely disappointed. Ap’lek did start stroking his cock, but he wasn’t fully paying attention. There was no rhythm to speak of, nothing that Ben could chase. Just as it was getting good, just as Ben thought maybe it’d be enough, Ap’lek would suddenly loosen his grip, or slow down, or even let go entirely in favour of rolling Ben’s balls in his hand.

This wasn’t for Ben’s pleasure, that much was obvious. Ap’lek was just using his cock like a fidget toy, something to do while he watched his documentary. But for Ben, it was _torture_. He was about to bite through his lip trying to stifle his moans, barely able to keep himself from squirming right into Ap’lek’s lap. He was panting and every second breath came out as a quiet whine. Fuck, maybe he should’ve gotten himself off earlier.

“Please,” Ben begged quietly, not having meant to.

“ _Shhh_ ,” Ap’lek said again. “I’m trying to watch.”

Ben swallowed a groan. By the time to documentary was over – it was an _hour long_ – he was out of his mind with need. Ap’lek had given up trying to shush him, instead turning up to volume to compensate for Ben’s needy cries. His cock _hurt_ and Ap’lek was just gently running his fingertips up and down the shaft, like he had no idea what it was doing to Ben.

Once the credits rolled, Ben’s gaze shot to Ap’lek, hopeful. Surely Ap’lek would make him come now, right? Or be turned on enough himself to need to fuck him? Ben would take _anything_ at this point. If Ap’lek didn’t, Ben thought he would die right then and there. He was sure of it.

“All right,” Ap’lek said, standing up. Ben looked at him desperately. “Thanks for the distraction, Ben, but I have to get going.”

The noise that left Ben’s throat was embarrassing, but he was too far gone to care, need burning him up from the inside out. He opened his mouth to beg, plead, say _anything_ that might change Ap’lek’s mind and convince him to give Ben what he needed, but was interrupted by the back door slamming shut. They both looked up, surprised by the sound.

“Fucking hell!” It was Ushar and, from the sounds of things, his wrestling match had not gone well; Ben perked up.

A string of more profanities followed, accompanied by sounds of shoes being kicked off and a gym bag being dropped. Ap’lek turned to Ben and said, “Well, it looks like you’ll get your wish.”

With that, Ap’lek left, leaving Ben and his hard cock alone on the couch. He could hear Ushar stomping around in the kitchen, though, and Ben leapt up, not even bothering to tuck his erection away. Ushar was clearly in need of some stress relief.

“Hey Ushar,” Ben said, impressed by how his voice only sounded a little wrecked. “I take it the match didn’t go well? Did you lose?”

“No it fucking didn’t,” Ushar growled, turning to look at Ben. “I won, but it was like wrestling a damn pillow. No fight at all. What’s the fucking point if I don’t even have to work for it? No satisfaction in that.”

It was then Ushar really took in Ben’s state, his hard cock hanging out of his pants, how flushed he must have been judging from how hot his face felt. He scanned over Ben’s body from head to toe, appraising. The spark growing in Ushar’s eyes told Ben all he needed to know.

“Do you need to take your anger out on something?” Ben asked, his voice low and desperate.

“Come on,” Ushar grunted, grabbing Ben by the back of the neck and dragging him down the hall.

Ben grinned as Ushar ushered him quickly towards his room. Ushar didn’t care for denial, as far as Ben could tell; as long as it was rough and the body under him could both give and take a pounding, he didn’t care what else happened. Teasing wasn’t his way.

It also wasn’t often he got to be fucked in an actual bed anymore, Ben mused as Ushar shoved him using the grip on his neck, Ben landing face down on the mattress. Much as he wanted to just lay there and let Ushar take him, he knew Ushar preferred a fight. He rolled over onto his back, grabbing for Ushar, only to be pinned down roughly by his wrists, Ushar growling at him. It was hard to hide his grin.

During the scuffle, Ben’s pants had started to slip off, his ass now exposed. Ushar forcibly rolled him back onto his stomach, slapping his ass hard enough to make Ben moan, unable to help rutting his cock against the bed. If Ushar didn’t get on with it, Ben was going to come just from the manhandling.

“Fucking slut,” Ushar spat, smacking his ass again. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

Ushar was also the one who liked the most direct dirty talk, Ben had learned. He didn’t have time to think further on it before Ushar was unzipping his pants and then feeding his thick cock into Ben’s ass, not bothering to remove either of their clothes. Ben fumbled to kick off his pants and Ushar, perhaps thinking it was another part of the game, planted his hands on Ben’s shoulders to hold him down harder, pushing him into the mattress with his body weight. Ben’s legs remained trapped, but that didn’t matter once Ushar started moving.

That first hard, deep thrust made Ben _croon_ , like the deepest, worst itch being scratched so well, and Ushar didn’t even pause, immediately started pounding away, grunting and growling as he did so. “So fucking good, good boy, just what I needed.”

The praise shot through Ben like lightning and then Ushar slammed in again, grinding his hips against Ben’s ass, and that was it, Ben was coming with a guttural cry. His cock dragged across the bed with every thrust, working him through it as he came all over the sheets and his stomach. Eyes rolling back, Ben slumped, moaning incoherently as Ushar kept fucking him, oblivious to Ben going limp from bliss.

Ushar was muttering about how good his used hole felt, what a slutty boy he was, how Ushar was going to fill him until he was dripping, but Ben wasn’t paying attention, too busy drooling into the sheets as Ushar took what he needed. Ben was sated and it wasn’t long before Ushar followed suit, howling as he came, Ben moaning as he was filled. He stayed pressed in deep for a few minutes, and then rolled over with a sigh.

“Thanks, kid.” Ushar sounded much calmer now. “I needed that.”

It took effort to lift his head enough to speak, but Ben managed. “No problem. That’s what I’m here for.”

Ushar chuckled. “Fucking right, you are. Best decision Ren ever made, giving you this option.”

“Damn right,” Ben agreed, smiling.

Ben lazed around for a few more minutes, then his stomach growled, forcing him to get up with a groan. His ass was a little sore from the pounding, but it would fade. Food and hydration was more important than a little discomfort and, besides, he was more than used to it now.

Ushar gave him a final slap to the ass as he left and Ben fixed himself a sandwich and a bottle of Gatorade for lunch, scarfing it down standing next to the counter. Once his stomach had calmed down, Ben stopped at the bathroom to add more lube as well as a plug, for convenience, then made his way to his room. Or, rather, the spare room he could sleep in when he wanted, though he usually slept with Ren. His stuff was here, though, so Ben still thought of it as his.

He’d just finished watching a video when Vicrul came into his room, a hungry look on his face. Ben put his phone down, blinking up at him. He wondered how Vicrul wanted him this time.

“Get naked,” Vicrul said, already stripping. “And lay back. No moving.”

Ben did as he was told, shucking his shirt and pants. He never wore underwear anymore – it was pointless and usually ended up lost or sometimes even torn off him. Some days, if he knew all the Knights were going to be home all day, he wouldn’t even bother with clothes at all.

He lay back down on the bed, surprised when he saw Vicrul grab the lube. “I have a plug in.”

Vicrul cocked his head. “What? Oh, no, I’m riding you. The others might be content with ass all the time, but _someone_ here has to make use that cock of yours.”

Ben blinked in surprise. He rarely did the fucking these days, though, even when he did, he was never truly on top. Ben’s body was for use by them, not the other way around. He wasn’t about to complain, however, and when Vicrul grabbed a cock ring as well, Ben knew he was really in for it.

Vicrul sidled over onto the bed, pouring lube into his hand. “Get yourself hard.”

Reaching down, Ben started stroking himself. His cock didn’t immediately respond, likely given that he’d come _hard_ just over an hour ago under Ushar, but it slowly started to fill out under the attention. He clenched on the plug in his ass right as he squeezed the shaft, moaning at the spark of pleasure. Oh, yes, there it was.

As soon as he was mostly hard, Vicrul slipped his fingers out of himself, slipping the cock ring onto Ben and getting a moan in return. Ben was about to protest, thinking Vicrul had barely had time to prep himself, but Vicrul’s full weight landing on his chest drove the air from his lungs, cutting off anything he might have said. Vicrul grabbed Ben’s hair, holding his own cock in the other hand.

“Put those pretty lips to work first, hm?” Vicrul said, his voice a deadly sharp-sweet.

Ben didn’t hesitate, leaning forward to take what he could into his mouth, sucking and licking at the head. He couldn’t reach far enough to take it all the way, but Vicrul didn’t seem to mind, sighing in pleasure and tossing his head back. His one hand remained in Ben’s hair, holding him in place, while the other disappeared behind him. So he wasn’t done prepping, after all.

Bobbing his head shallowly, Ben kept his eyes on Vicrul, his own cock twitching at every moan, every flicker of pleasure on his face. It was one of Ben’s favourite things, to know that he was giving pleasure, to _see_ how much his partner was enjoying him. _He_ did that. That was all because of him. He did enjoy being taken from behind, too, but it did lack _this_. There was something special about knowing just how good he was being.

“Good boy,” Vicrul purred, his hips jerking forward, making Ben moan. “Nearly there now. Hope you’re ready.”

Ben hummed in affirmation and then Vicrul shunted forward suddenly, his entire cock going down Ben’s throat without warning. Choking, Ben’s eyes started watering, and it took all of his willpower not to pull away. Not that he could’ve, anyway; Vicrul’s grip on his hair was like a vice. The thought made Ben’s cock twitch again, straining against the ring.

Vicrul pulled out and Ben coughed, choking down air as quickly as he could. His face was hot and wet, covered with tears and probably spit, but Vicrul just grinned down at him, looking feral. Ben swallowed, another shock of arousal running through him.

“Ready?” Vicrul asked, getting up onto his knees and shuffling down, reaching behind to take Ben’s cock in hand and point it towards his hole.

Ben nodded and then it was all hot, slick pressure around his cock as Vicrul sat back, slowly taking him in. He moaned, fisting his hands in the sheets to resist the urge to move. Vicrul had told him not to, so he wouldn’t, even if all he wanted to do once Vicrul’s ass had settled against his hips was buck up into that tight, tempting heat.

“Don’t forget: no moving,” Vicrul said, lifting himself up and starting to roll his hips. “And don’t you dare come until I’m finished with you.”

Ben could only nod, his mouth hanging open as Vicrul slid up and down his cock, taking what he wanted. Vicrul kept a steady pace, not slow, but not rough. He slid his hands up Ben’s stomach, grabbing his chest and squeezing, pulling a moan out of Ben as he started to speed up.

Soon the sound of Vicrul’s ass slamming against his hips was loud in the room, not quite covering both of their moans. Ben squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall back, the pleasure overwhelming him, especially as Vicrul’s movements rocked the plug inside him, pressing on his prostate just right. Despite his earlier orgasm, he was sure if he didn’t have the cock ring, he’d be coming by now – it felt too damn good.

“That’s it, good boy.” Vicrul’s voice was breathy and he had to pause to groan. “Stay just like that, let me use you.”

Vicrul’s hard cock slapped against his belly, his panting breaths laced with moans, and just when Ben thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Vicrul took himself in hand, fisting his cock desperately. His hips jerked erratically and he shouted as he came, painting Ben with his spend. Ben could only watch, his knuckles white where he gripped the sheets, his thighs tense from the effort of not bucking up into Vicrul.

When he came down from his orgasm, Vicrul smiled – it always looked sharp and vaguely threatening on him – where he sat, unmoving on Ben’s cock. A weak moan escaped Ben when Vicrul shifted and the smile turned into a wicked grin. Ben’s cock was throbbing where it was still buried inside him.

Both blessedly and horribly, Vicrul finally got off him, but immediately took his cock in hand, stroking so hard and fast it startled a loud cry out of Ben. “Do you want to come?”

“Please,” Ben managed. “Please, I need it, let me come.”

“Hmmm,” Vicrul said, pretending to deliberate. “You did do very well, so I suppose you can.”

Vicrul removed the cock ring with one smooth movement, then immediately went back to stripping Ben’s cock with his hand. “Now, _come_.”

Ben was helpless to disobey, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. His hips climbed off the bed, his ass clenching wildly around the plug, and, distantly, he could feel his own come splattering all over him, joining the mess Vicrul had left. The noise he made was probably embarrassing, but Ben was flying too high to care.

When he came down from it and looked at Vicrul, Vicrul was smirking. “You should be grateful it’s fun to watch you come.”

With that, he left Ben, still panting and wrecked in the bed. Fuck. Ben closed his eyes for a few minutes, vowing he’d deal with the mess in a moment. He just needed to get up the will to move.

When he opened his eyes again, Ben realized he’d dozed off for about half an hour. Groggy, he reached down and grimaced at the come that was now crusty and uncomfortable. His torso was almost entirely coated. He had already taken a shower and washed his hair this morning after waking up, but he needed another one _now_.

It didn’t take him long to get clean, only bothering with the mess, and Ben exited the shower feeling much better. He needed a second or third almost every day now. He was about to go back and put his clothes back on, but Cardo found him in the hallway.

“Hey, I’m about to play a few matches,” he said, hooking his thumb in the direction of the living room. “I need my lucky cocksleeve.”

Ben nodded and followed, clothing forgotten. It was kind of incredible how fast he’d gotten used to being naked around the others, when he thought about it. Right now, though, Ben had more important things on his mind: namely, keeping Cardo’s cock warm.

Cardo settled in on the couch and grabbed the controller and headset, starting up his favourite game of the week. Ben kneeled between his legs, grateful for the ultra-soft carpet of the living room. He reached up and undid Cardo’s fly, pulling down his underwear and releasing his soft cock. Ben licked his lips, then leaned in and took it into his mouth.

Above him, Cardo got himself comfortable, shifting a bit, and then Ben heard the title screen music of the game. This was one Cardo had played before, but Ben hadn’t seen much of it, as he usually didn’t actually _watch_ Cardo play; as he’d said, Ben was his lucky cocksleeve. Cardo swore that he played better when he had his cock, soft or hard, buried in Ben’s warm, wet mouth. Thus, so long as Ben wasn’t being used by another of the Knights at the time, Cardo had taken to claiming him for every gaming session he played.

For Ben’s part, he found it strangely relaxing. He’d always had a bit of an oral fixation, often sucking on a pen or something similar while he was thinking. Like this, he could just drift, focusing on nothing but the weight of a cock on his tongue, feel how it oh-so-slowly filled out over the course of the game. It was almost meditative, restful compared to the other duties he fulfilled.

Ben didn’t know how long he’d been there, listening to digitized guns and explosions as well as Cardo’s muttering into the headset, when Cardo suddenly yelled in triumph, shoving his body and, by extension, his hips, forward. His cock was half-hard now and the sudden jolt made Ben choke a bit, the tip just hitting the back of his throat. He pulled off and coughed, but went right back to it. Cardo gave him a thumbs up.

By the time Cardo finished his game, he was fully hard and Ben had pulled back a bit, just enough so he could breathe and no further. He looked up when he heard the sounds stop and Cardo sighed and stretched, looking content. Ben blinked sleepily at him, his mind fuzzy with how relaxed he was.

“You really are lucky. I always win when I have my lucky cocksleeve,” Cardo told him, running one hand through Ben’s hair and making him hum. “Shit, though, I really need to get off now.”

He didn’t wait for Ben to add anything – not that he would’ve, even if his mouth wasn’t stuffed full of cock – and stood up, holding the back of Ben’s head to make sure he didn’t pull off. As soon as Cardo stilled, Ben swirled his tongue eagerly, sucking hard as he pulled back. Cardo let him move, just watching as Ben enthusiastically bobbed his head.

Ben carried on like that, using his tongue and lips, sucking hard, going deep, and then Cardo grabbed his hair again, pulling him off. With his other hand, Cardo stroked his own cock, and Ben let his mouth hang open, ready and willing. Cardo came with a groan, the first spurt landing in Ben’s mouth, followed by the next on his lips, then another on his cheek, his come painting Ben’s face.

Cardo scratched behind Ben’s ear affectionately, like he was a pet, and Ben let out small, pleased sound. “Good boy. You look so good like this.”

Ben was half-hard now, too, but Cardo was done with him for the moment, saying something about a snack and heading to the kitchen. Sighing to himself, Ben wiped the come off his face with his hands, licking it off his fingers when he was done, before heading to the bathroom to wipe off any remains he’d missed. Looking at his reflection, Ben took stock of his mussed hair, flushed cheeks, and the haze in his eyes. He smiled back at the sight.

As he finished tidying up, he heard Kuruk call out, “Ben? Is Cardo done playing?”

“Yep,” he yelled back, throwing the face cloth he’d used in the laundry bin and leaving the bathroom.

“Perfect, get in here.”

Ben followed the sound of Kuruk’s voice to his room, where Kuruk had his phone in one hand and his dick in the other. One headphone was in Kuruk’s ear and through the other, Ben thought he could hear porn. Ben’s eyebrows shot up; this was not what he’d expected.

“Help me out?” Kuruk asked, idly stroking his cock. “Been trying to get off for ages, but nothing’s doing it for me.”

Ben shrugged. “That’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?”

Kuruk laughed, a reserved sound compared to the rest of the Knights. “True enough.”

Ben climbed up on the bed and pulled out the plug, setting it on Kuruk’s nightstand for later. “How do you want me?”

“Ride me?” Kuruk suggested.

Ben threw a leg over Kuruk’s hips, but Kuruk stopped him, “Wait, turn around. The other way.”

“Reverse cowgirl?” Ben wasn’t surprised; Kuruk didn’t seem to like a lot of intimacy when it came to sex.

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Kuruk said as Ben turned around.

Ben lined up Kuruk’s cock, sliding himself down on it, slow and indulgent. He gasped when he hit bottom, filled up nice and deep, and shifted, enjoying the stretch, before he started rolling his hips. He started slow, figuring Kuruk would direct him or just grab his hips if he wanted something more.

“Yeah, just like that, nice and slow. I’ll tell you when to speed up,” Kuruk said, breathy. “I’m putting my headphones back in now, so let me know if you need anything. Just keep this up, it’s perfect.”

That was new. Ben turned to look and, indeed, Kuruk had both headphones back in. He was scrolling on his phone, presumably looking for the right video, and Ben’s hips stuttered at the thought, a moan escaping him. Kuruk wasn’t even paying attention to him. He was watching _porn_. He was using Ben basically as an automated sex toy and that shouldn’t have turned him on, but Ben suddenly felt like his body was _burning_.

The easy, slow rhythm that had seemed so simple to keep up at the start was now a challenge because Ben was rock hard, wanting nothing more than to slam down and fuck himself on Kuruk’s cock, rough and messy. But he _couldn’t_. He was here for Kuruk’s pleasure, not his, and fuck, that had never been clearer nor more arousing than at this exact moment.

He had no idea what Kuruk was watching, whether it was something similar to what was actually happening or completely different. Ben kept stealing glances back and Kuruk’s eyes were still glued to his phone and it made Ben’s cock _throb_ each and every time. Why had no one thought to do this with him before?

Ben was all but shaking, little tremors running through his body, when Kuruk grabbed his hip, the touch making Ben jump. “Faster now.”

Kuruk’s hand guided Ben to the pace he wanted and Ben complied eagerly, more than happy to follow his lead. He shifted the angle a bit, too, getting it just right. No protest came, so Ben kept at it, slamming his hips down with enough force to shake the bed, the springs squeaking their complaints with every movement. Ben didn’t care, _couldn’t_ , not when he was burning from the inside out, the pace as fast as his hips could manage. Despite Ben feeling like he was about to go supernova, Kuruk still paid him no attention, staring only at whatever was on the screen, his moans almost inaudibly quiet, like Ben was just a jack off toy, a fleshlight, an _object_ -

Ben came first, nearly screaming as he did so, stroking himself through it with one hand while doing his best to make sure he didn’t lose his rhythm. He clenched down hard, his whole body spasming in time with the rushes of pleasure up his spine. Kuruk’s hand on his hip clenched and then it was only a few more uncomfortable rolls of his hips before Kuruk followed, filling Ben up and forcing a hoarse moan out of him.

Slumping, Ben gave Kuruk a moment before lifting off, collapsing next to him. His legs felt like jelly. He glanced over at Kuruk, who was taking his headphones out and putting his phone away, followed by grabbing his underwear and pants, abandoned on the floor beside the bed.

“That was perfect,” Kuruk said, awkwardly patting Ben’s shoulder once. “Oh, and Ren texted – he should be home soon. He’s bringing pizza.”

Kuruk not even acknowledging what they’d just done, how he’d just utterly _used_ Ben both made him want to laugh and made his spent cock twitch in vain. Ben wasn’t about to complain – definitely not. It had been so incredibly hot and he couldn’t help but want to do it again. Immediately, if possible. After all, why should any of the Knights ever have to jack off again when they had him?

It was funny, though, and somehow it not even being acknowledged made the whole thing even better. Kuruk sat at his desk and let Ben stay for a bit, both of them just existing in the room in silence; Kuruk had never been one for small talk, which Ben appreciated, if he was being honest. Ben wasn’t good at it either.

Eventually, he forced himself up, Kuruk giving him a small wave, and Ben took his plug and went back to the bathroom. More lube never hurt, so he put some more in himself and plugged up again. He returned to his room and, feeling a bit cold, put his clothes back on. Not knowing how long Ren would be or if any of the others wanted to fuck him again in the interim, Ben settled in to play a game on his computer for a bit. If someone needed him, they’d find him. The chair even had just enough of a gap that he could get fucked while still playing.

An hour or so passed and Ben was blissfully murdering NPC’s when he heard vague yelling. Pulling out a headphone, Ben listened: Ren was back and dinner was here. He quickly finished the fight and saved, logging off and racing out to join the others.

Several boxes of pizza were laid out on the table in the kitchen. It wasn’t a small room, but it got cramped quickly with eight bodies milling about, some already with food, some grabbing drinks, and others waiting for the crowd to clear. He spotted Ren leaning up against the sink, taking a bite out of a slice. Ben couldn’t help smiling.

“Hey, kid,” Ren greeted, once he spotted Ben. “Busy day?”

Ben leaned up and stole a kiss that tasted of pizza and beer, then laughed. “You could say that. I think I emptied pretty much everyone’s balls. You?”

“Ah, could’ve been worse.” Ren took another bite, still chewing when he continued, “Got some shit done, figured I’d bring back pizza. Glad to hear you’re having so much fun being a little slut.”

Ren grinned as he said it and once, Ben would’ve blushed, but now, well, why shouldn’t he be pleased with himself? They chatted for a bit longer and then Ben, seeing an empty spot at the table, darted off to grab some pizza, Ren giving him a ‘go on’ gesture. He loaded up a plate and grabbed a pop from the fridge, then found an empty space of counter to eat at. It was useless trying to all eat at the table with eight people in the house.

As they ate, Ren and he talked a bit more about what they did that day, including the non-sexual things Ben had been up to. It was nice to have these moments. Much as the sex with everyone was fun, he still had a connection to Ren that he didn’t have with any of them. They’d never really defined their relationship – and he was sure it was even more vague now – but Ren was important to him. Ben wasn’t sure it was love, but it was _something_.

And, despite the sharing of Ben with the others, Ben knew Ren had a soft spot for him too. He never would’ve let Ben stay with him even for one night if he hadn’t. He _definitely_ wouldn’t have let Ben sleep in his bed for it, either. In the circles Ren ran in, including in Snoke’s, everyone knew Ren didn’t care for anyone except his boys, happy to fuck over anyone else who was in his way, no matter who they were. If Ren hadn’t thought of Ben as part of that, he knew Ren would’ve thrown him out on his ass the first night he’d shown up. That Ren hadn’t, and had even given him options for staying, was proof enough for Ben.

Ren was also the only one that ever kissed Ben and he did so no matter where his mouth had just been. If that wasn’t… _something_ , well, Ben didn’t know what was. No matter what it was, it was enough for Ben, at least for now, and he’d take it.

“Come on, kid,” Ren said, after they were done eating. “It’s been a long day and I want you to blow me.”

Ben licked his lips, suddenly hungry again for something else.

Ren settled in on the couch, beer in one hand, the other in Ben’s hair where he was on all fours between Ren’s legs. His grip was firm, giving Ben absolutely no room to move, and Ren used that grip to move Ben’s head up and down, setting the pace to whatever he liked. Ben kept his jaw slack, just taking it, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he was used.

He’d settled into the rhythm, letting Ren fuck his face, when hands grabbed his hips from behind, pulling his sweat pants down. Ben made a choked noise, trying to turn his head, but Ren’s hold in his hair tightened. He had no idea who it was, but Ben supposed it didn’t matter; this was far from the first time he’d served two of them at once, after all.

The plug in his ass was pulled out and then a cock was nudging against his hole, sliding in with no trouble at all. Ben moaned and looked up to see Ren smirking. Whoever was behind him – Ap’lek, if Ben was to hazard a guess – starting moving, pumping into him with sharp, short thrusts that stayed deep.

“Don’t you worry about him,” Ren said, moving Ben’s head faster now. “It’d be rude of me not to offer a free hole just cause I’m keeping your mouth busy.”

Ben groaned, a particularly hard thrust jerking him forward. He’d already been turned on from Ren’s cock in his throat, nice and deep where it belonged, but now it was getting hard to focus. It was a good thing Ren was the one in control; there’s no way Ben would’ve been able to keep up, not with the pleasure steadily building in his ass and settling at the base of his cock.

Whoever was behind him was moving faster now and, over the wet sounds of his throat being fucked and the slapping of skin from behind, Ben managed to hear a groan. It _was_ Ap’lek, then, and Ben felt a flash of pride for guessing correctly based on cock alone. Only a few thrusts later, Ap’lek was pressing in deep, his legs twitching as he emptied himself into Ben.

Ben cried out, causing Ren to hiss, and then he was empty again. Not for long, though – someone else’s hands were on his ass and another cock was sliding into him, wasting no time and immediately shunting in hard and fast. He still couldn’t see who it was but, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the Knights, cocks out, stroking themselves, standing in a line leading to…

The noise he made was strangled and needy, Ren laughing as he watched Ben’s realization. “Figured it out, kid? That’s right, everyone’s taking a turn on that ass of yours.”

Still rocked by the thrusts behind him – Vicrul, maybe? – Ben was helpless, unable to stop moaning as Ren continued to take his mouth. Fuck, they were running a train on him. Even after all these months, having been fucked by everyone in the house in more ways than one, having all of them take him one after the other was so fucking hot. Ben’s cock throbbed where it hung between his legs, another strangled groan escaping.

“This mouth, though? It’s all mine right now,” Ren continued, looking absurdly pleased with himself. “And I’m going to take my sweet time with it.”

Ben whimpered, spreading his legs a little further in his excitement. A chuckle echoed from behind him, confirming he’d been wrong and it was Trudgen, not Vicrul. Trudgen took the invitation, though, hammering into him with renewed vigour.

“Eager slut,” he said, slapping Ben’s ass and making him yelp. “You’re going to be _dripping_ when we’re done with you.”

Ben didn’t doubt it and fuck, he could hardly wait.

* * *

The Knights had fulfilled Trudgen’s promise, leaving Ben a dripping, fucked out mess on the floor. Ren had come after Trudgen had switched out with Kuruk, and Ben’s first orgasm had followed shortly after. He’d had at least two more after, helpless to do anything but come over and over again. By the time he’d finished the third time, Ben had been so overstimulated, everything had felt the same kind of wonderful yet terrible too-much, and it was impossible to tell if there had been yet another after it.

Ren had idly petted his hair after he’d come, drinking his beer and leaning just the right way so he could see the TV despite what was happening right in front of him. Ben had arched into it like a needy pet, loving Ren’s fingers in his hair. He’d never get tired of that feeling.

Later, in bed, curled against a lightly snoring Ren, Ben was exhausted and sore in ways he’d never experienced before moving in here. He thought about how, after he’d recovered and cleaned himself up, he’d ended up on the couch sandwiched between Ren and Vicrul, the Knights asking him to pick the movie for the night. He loved the sex, but he also loved the downtime, when he really felt accepted, like he was one of them. Maybe one day he would be: a proper Knight of Ren.

As he drifted off with a sated smile on his face, Ben couldn’t help but think that agreeing to be the free use slut of the house instead of getting a job was the best decision he ever could’ve made.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
